AnomNom
The player AnomNom joined the same as most; he saw the server on a list of Anarchy Servers without Hacks, and decided to join and see. After joining, he died about 20 times, and eventually escaped. Biography Beginnings Anom first spawned up at the top layer of the map, not trapped at bedrock like most. He set out from there, reaching two thousand blocks out before stopping. He set up a small home, but was killed quite quickly by a creeper because he was a grey. Respawning at spawn, he escaped through a Nether Highway (which was easy, as a nether portal was built at spawn at the time that lead directly into them), Anom followed one for about ten thousand blocks, thinking that was far enough like an idiot. Outpost Bravo He set up a small base hidden in the side of a hill within a forest, which was on a cliff overlooking a desert. He called it Outpost Bravo, though the coordinates have been lost to time. After a small while at this base, Anom said goodbye good his pet dog and set out for the world border, which was at 250k blocks at the time. Underwater Base Underwater was a base set up 250k blocks away from one of the highways, under the water. Anom spent about two days digging and smelting sand, then making a glass dome and emptying the water. He then dug out a main area, then a large quarry. Inside, he set up mineshafts at the bottom, which was at bedrock. He also set up both a Mob Spawner (which didn't really work cause he sucks) and a Zombie Pigman Farm (which earned him many enchanted gold swords and rotten flesh). He had managed to mine out enough diamonds to get full diamond with diamond weapons and tools. Erebus Core One day, Anom read the wiki page for Erebus Core, and decided to give it a shot. He approached MastersChief, who he had talked with a little before in voice chat, and asked. He was basically accepted on the spot, as Chief was in dire need of memebers because literally everyone was inactive. Anom set out for the Thanos Sex Farm, which Erebus Core was using as a temporary base. Along the way, Anom went down the wrong axis and was an idiot. He realized his mistake too late, and decided to just mine to the other coordinate. Anom managed to fall a total of three times. After the first two, he fully ran out of food. He was on two hearts when he fell again, and died. He then went to sleep because it was literally midnight. The next morning, he woke up and decided to get to the Thanos Sex Farm this time. He made two attempts; dying the first try and making it the second. He used stone tools made from wreckage left at spawn to mine his way there. The Thanos Sex Farm Upon arriving, Anom had literally nothing. He set out to the mines to get at least iron, then built a wooden house with a mineshaft hut beside it. He used this mineshaft to get diamonds, and eventually spent a while climbing his way back up to Diamond Armor. Chief provided him with a job; fixing up the farm's crop system. Anom spent ages creating rows of water, fixing the random water placements made before. Eventually he managed to create an almost perfect farm system. He also set to make a mountain on the northern side, and set up a base for it. He had already finished another one toward the western side. The Second Fall of Thanos Sex Farm Upon the The Second Fall of Thanos Sex Farm, Anom had taken a Hiatus, and was too busy making mods for Starbound to come move his items. When he did eventually log back on, he managed to be outside the lavacast zone, though his entire house was gone. He started the treck from Thanos Sex Farm to the Pillar of Autumn, being technically "admitted" to the location, but after being informed it was destroyed, met up with Chief. He is now living with Chief at an unknown location. Current Status As of recent, AnomNom has drifted from the game. One day he will likely come back, but until then, he continues to talk to people on discord and make Starbound mods. Bases Anom had multiple bases, some lost to time. *Unnamed 2k House *Outpost Bravo *The Underwater Base *Thanos Sex Farm *The Pillar of Autumn (technically) *Unknown Base (current) Anom's Skin Anom has gone through many skin changes. Since he joined the server, he's had three. He originally joined with a generic teenage female he made from a nude skin. After that, he custom made a Herobrine skin based off the one in the popular minecraft parody, Fallen Kingdom. Finally, he settled on another custom made skin. This one was based off his Starbound character, made using colors directly from it. Gallery AnomUnderwater1.png|AnomNom at the Underwater Base, before he later died like an idiot, wearing his female skin. AnomThanosSexFarmAftermath.png|Anom spawning in following the The Second Fall of Thanos Sex Farm. AnomMiningComplex.png|AnomNom located in a mining complex at an unknown base. Category:Players